Saved by a hero
by special agent Ali
Summary: A sort of rewrite to the second movie the chamber of secrets, takes place just after Harry finishes the battle and Ginny awakens, its her side of the story, I really like Ginny, the actress who played her is adorable


She couldn't believe how anyone could be so lucky.

He fell to his knees, exhausted she assumed till she saw the cut. The beast was poisonous, had she killed the boy who lived?

Then, a giant bird flew down and landed beside him and cried. The tears closed his wound.

He smiled at her as his cut closed, the poison no longer killing him. How could he smile, especially at her? She nearly killed him!

He told her then it was going to be fine, but how could it? How could she face the world?

"Come on Ginny, lets get out of here" he said gently. He stood up and offered his hand but she only stared up, into his bright green eyes.

He was so handsome and caring, risking his life for her pathetic one. She pushed his hand away and stood up on her own. She then turned her back to him, letting the tears fall freely, her body trembled as she sobbed.

"No Harry, I can't go back, I could have killed someone" she said and Harry Potter stared at the younger sister of his best friend.

He walked closer to her and turned her around. "Come here, it's okay Ginny, you know I wouldn't let that happen" he said and hugged her tightly. She hugged back, and they stood there a few moments.

"You can't hide from the world Ginny, Ron is waiting, probably worried sick by now" he said and this time she only nodded. She took his hand and they both walked back to the entrance with Fawkes flying close behind.

"Harry, you're alive!" Ron practically screamed as his best friend popped over the small hole Ron made. He then helped Ginny out and when her feet touched the ground he grabbed her.

"Ginny! Bloody hell sis, you nearly gave me a heart attack, I thought I lost my only sister" he said and Ginny hugged him back.

"I'm so sorry Ron" she said, tears falling again. She knew then, it'd be a while before she felt like she didn't have to cry.

"How do we get out of here Harry?" Ron asked as he then looked up, only letting one arm off his sister.

"Fawkes" Harry simply answered and Ron's eyes bulged as Harry cleared a bigger space for the bird.

"Let's get out of here" Harry said as he got the still dazed professor up.

"Hello there, you're a nice boy" the professor said and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Can't we just leave him, he's so annoying" Ron whined and Harry grinned. "

"Sorry Ron, I don't think Dumbledore would agree, he did send me Fawkes" he answered and then showed his best friend the sword and the sorting hat.

"Whoa, I guess since our first year adventure last year, he's not taking any chances" Ron said with a laugh.

"Can you two talk up there? I'm done with this creepy place" Ginny said and Ron looked at her, forgetting a moment where they were.

Conversation ending, Harry climbed on to the bird's foot and everyone else hung on and a few minutes later they were back in the bathroom where a disappointed Myrtle crossed her arms.

"Sorry Myrtle" Harry said with a grin and grabbing the professor's arm hurried out.

"Ron, take the professor to the nurse" he instructed letting his arm go. He took Ginny from Ron and led her the other way, to Dumbledore's office.

"It's all right, Ginny this was not your fault, the dark lord is evil" Harry whispered to her and she nodded, but she wasn't exactly convinced.

It was a few hours later, though to her it felt like a lifetime before she could climb the stairs to the girls dorm.

She was beyond relieved, she got to stay at Hogwarts and her parents didn't hate her.

She still felt miserable though and she laid on her bed to cry, again. She felt so tired, soon she was fast asleep.

A couple more hours passed and then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Ginny? Wake up" a young girl's voice woke her and she opened her eyes.

"Hermione? You're okay!" Ginny squealed and Hermione laughed and hugged her.

"Yeah, everyone who was petrified is back to normal, how are you doing?" Hermione asked and Ginny shrugged.

"Okay, I mean I only opened the Chamber of Secrets and nearly killed everyone with a basilisk" Ginny answered sarcastically

"Not on your own, Ginny, you know who was behind it, Harry destroyed the diary and the basilisk" Hermione said.

"Yeah, he's a hero" Ginny muttered, she was secretly in love with him but she didn't want Hermione to know that.

"Well, if you want someone to talk to you can always find me" Hermione finished, she knew she wasn't going to get anywhere.

"Wait, where are you going?" Ginny asked.

"Dinner, I'm hungry and the boys are waiting for me, Ron asked me to check on you" she answered.

"I'll come with you, it's boring up here and besides I can't hide from the world" Ginny said and slipped on shoes.

"Did you mean that? Cause I think that's why I wrote in the diary, I just wanted someone to talk to" Ginny said and Hermione nodded.

"Yeah, Ginny, I'm your friend aren't I?"Ginny nodded and the two went to the great hall. Harry and Ron smiled at her as did a bunch of other kids, she just had to convince herself it was going to be okay.

Then as Hagrid walked in she felt better, Hogwarts was beginning to feel like home.


End file.
